


Art: Delight

by LiquidLightz



Series: Whimsical Artworks for Fics I Enjoyed [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hair, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Illustrations, Pastels, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: 'Drive It Like You Stole It' is a wildly entertaining and hilarious fic which I'm always guaranteed will make me laugh! 😄This art featuring Bucky's luscious locks relates to a scene in chapter 3 where Steve's casual disregard for Bucky's hair care routine leads to kinky new discoveries 😉





	Art: Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive It Like You Stole It: A Bodyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331615) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Drive It Like You Stole It: A Bodyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601212) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 

> AggressiveWhenStartled has also written a few other hilariously entertaining WS fics besides this one; such as Closed Book and Workplace Hazards 😜, all of which will have you in stitches and have also been marvellously podficced by Quietnight 🎶 😎

"Steve blew out an annoyed puff of breath and went back into the bathroom. “I didn’t do anything, I just washed your hair,” he complained, hanging up the towel and climbing back in."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on  
[Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182115046@N05/) !


End file.
